Peter Pan: remix
by AslansHow24
Summary: What if Peter had a sister? What if Wendy actually got wounded? What if Peter was alot more caring than everyone thinks? Read and find out.
1. Meeting Peter

**Peter Pan Remix**

**A/N: This is a bit of both Cartoon and Live mixed together**

**Chapter One:** Meeting Peter

Wendy Moria Angela Darling was a lovely young girl with a wild imagination. So wild in fact, that her father, Who was a banker, often thought about taking her out of the nursery. Wendy of course was horrified at the thought of not being able to tell her brothers any more stories. Tonight, her parents were out at a party and She was contemplating her possible last night in the nursery. Michael and John were having a fake sword fight, like the ones she told them about in her stories. Unbeknownst to her, the main charecter of her stories was hovering outside the window. His name was Peter Pan. Peter was a young boy with wild dreams and a handsome face. His tiny fairy friend, Tinkerbelle flew beside him. Peter was unlike any child we could possibly imagine. He did not wear normal clothes, go to school or have a family as we have. Instead, Peter spent his time bear foot, wearing clothes made completely out of leaves. The only thing Peter that ever indicated that he had once lived like us was the gold pendant that hung around his neck. This particular night, Peter was at Wendy's house for a reason. A few nights before, he had been listening to her tell stories and Nana, the big sheep dog had taken his shadow and he needed it back. He watched Wendy for along time, hoping that she'd go to bed soon.

"Wendy, Will we ever meet Peter Pan?" Michael asked, when he and John were done fighting. Wendy smiled gently.

"Peter likes to roam free, in Never land, Michael, I don't think he'll ever come here" She said. "Come now, it's time for bed" Peter smiled.

"Finally" He whispered, but it wasn't quiet enough.

"What was that?" Wendy asked, looking towards the window. The boys shrugged and climbed into bed. Wendy went over to the window and looked out but saw no one. She shook her head. "I could have sworn that..." She trailed off, almost sadly. Peter felt sorry for her and leapt out of his hiding place. Wendy was so startled that she jumped back, falling to the ground.

"Sorry" Peter said, helping her up. Wendy was speechless. Peter Pan was a character in her stories, What was he doing here, in her nursery. Peter waited for her to say something, but luckily she didn't have to. Michael immediately shouted,

"You're Peter Pan" Peter smiled and gave a dramatic bow. Finally Wendy found her voice.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Peter sighed. No one saw Tinkerbelle sneak into the room.

"I am looking for my shadow" He said. "Your dog took it from me" Wendy thoought about this, than remembered taking something away from Nana, a few nights previous.

_Wendy was telling stories when she heard Nana growling. She hurried to the window, but there was no one there. When she turned back to Nana, there was something in the dog's mouth._

_"Nana, drop it" She commanded. A piece of black shiny material slid out of the dog's mouth, It appeared to be moving, until Wendy stepped closer. She picked it up. It appeared to be a shape of a young person. "Where did you get this?" She asked. Nana just whined, so Wendy took out a small key and locked the material away into her sewing drawer. _

"I think I know where it is" She explained, going over to the drawer. She unlocked and the Shadow siezed the moment to flee.

"Catch it" Peter cried. The children ran around the room until finally, it was Nana, who once again caught the shadow.

"How does it stick on?" Wendy asked taking the shadow from Nana. Peter shrugged, so Wendy did the only thing she could, She sewed it onto him, and he winced. Once the Shadow was once again attached, Peter turned to Wendy.

"Are you really leaving the nursery?" He asked. Wendy shook her head sadly.

"Maybe" She said. Peter grabbed her hand.

"Come with me, to Neverland" He said. "All of you. No grown ups, or rules." He turned to Wendy, "We could use a mother" Wendy sighed. She had always dreamed of going to Neverland, but what would her mother say.

"How do we get to Neverland?" Wendy asked. Peter whistled and something small flew through the air and landed on his shoulder.

"This is Tinkerbelle" Peter introduced. Looking closer, they saw that the tiny fairy was angry about something, but whatever she said, Peter ignored. He grabbed her and gold dust flew through the air settling on thier heads until they were flying around the room. wendy could not believe it, it was her dream come true. They zoomed out of the nursery and through the sky.

"Follow Me" Peter shouted zooming through the air.


	2. Neverland

**Peter Pan Remix**

**A/N: This is a bit of both Cartoon and Live mixed together**

**Chapter Two:** Neverland

Wendy was breathless as they landed on a cloud. Peter grinned at her. He pointed to a ship below.

"Hook's ship" He said. "Be careful" It was at that time that the pirates aboard the ship noticed The children. Hook ordered them to blast cannons, but of course, Peter wasn't worried about that. He was worried about his new friends. 

"Tink, take Wendy to the hideout" He instructed. Wendy began following tinkerbelle, but the tiny fairy was incredibly jealous. She flew so fast, that Wendy could not keep up. Tinkerbelle flew to the hideout where the lost boys were waiting for Peter. 

"What is it Tink?" Slightly asked. Tink told them in her fairy language that Peter wanted them to shoot the Wendy bird in the sky and pointed upward. The clambered out of the hideout and spotted the wendy. 

"I got it" everyone shouted, running to get thier weapons. 

Wendy was flying high above the trees, searching for Tink when an Arrow struck in the chest. She fluttered a little and fell to the ground. The boys hooted and hollered until they came to a clearing and saw that it was no bird, that it was a girl they had shot down. Terrifed and ashamed, they tried to think of what they were going to tell Peter who, at that exact moment, decided to appear. when he saw Wendy he didn't know what to think. He felt her for a pulse, but there was barely one. He turned to the twins. 

"Go find Isabelle" He ordered. He picked Wendy up in his strong arms and took her to his hideout. He laid her gently on his bed and waited for the twins to return with Isabelle. Isabelle was Peter's twin sister. She had thick auborn hair which was usually tied back with a peice of vine. She wore a dress completely made of leaves and had a dagger tied to her waist. When Isabelle arrived She took one look at Wendy and sternly turned to the lost boys. 

"What happened?" She asked. The boys shuffled their feet. Tootles finally spoke up. 

"Tink said it was a Wendy bird and that Peter wanted us to shoot it down" He said. Peter and Isabelle turned to Tink. 

"Is this true?" Peter asked. Tinkerbelle tried to play innocent but she was guilty. "Then I banish you" Peter said. Tears filled the fairies eyes as she flew out of the hideout. Isabelle turned to Wendy and gently pulled the arrow out. There was a steady flow of blood and Isabelle stopped it with a cloth. Isabelle had a sack of healing powder given to her from Mother Dove, Queen of the faries. She sprinkled some of the powder on to Wendy's wound and it closed up instantly. 

Wendy slowly opened her eyes and sat up. There was a strange girl staring at her. 

"Who are you?" She asked. 

"I am Isabelle Pan" The girl replied. "Peter's sister" Wendy was a bit confused, but she said nothing. She looked around. 

"Where are my brothers?" She asked. Peter slapped himself in the head. He had completely forgotten about John and Michael. He knew that they'd be in trouble if they were caught by the pirates. 

"Let's go" He said grabbing a sword. 


	3. Tigerlily Mermaids anda crocodile?

**Peter Pan Remix**

**A/N: This is a bit of both Cartoon and Live mixed together**

**Chapter Three:** Tigerlily. Mermaids and...a crocodile?

Meanwhile, John and Michael were running for thier lives in the forest, Pirates hot on thier trail. Suddenly a young Native American girl popped out and pulled them behind a bush. The pirates ran past.

"Whew" John said, polishing his glasses. He turned to the girl, unsure how to speak in her native language. "Thank you" He said slowly. "Saving us" The girl stared at him, then suddenly began laughing so hard, she nearly fell. John was a bit offended.

"I can speak English" She said, once she had stopped laughing. "My name is Tigerlily. My father is Chief of our tribe" Michael and John both bowed. She laughed again. "Come one, we have to get out of here"She turned and came face to face with Captain Hook.

"And just where do you think you are going?"Hook asked. Before Tigerlily could say anything, They were surrounded by his pirates. Michael squirmed as he was picked up by a goolish looking pirate.

Peter and Isabelle took Wendy to a lagoon, where several Beautiful mermaids werelaughing and giggling. They waved when they saw Peter.

"Oh Peter!" A blonde one called. Peter leaped over and perched himself on a rock next to her. She smiled demurely. "Tell us a story"

"We don't have time" Wendy said quickly. The mermaids turned to look at her.

"Who's she" The red head demanded to know fiercly. Peter grinned.

"This is my friend Wendy" Peter introduced. Wendy could tell that the mermaids didn't like her. She nervously licked her lips and brushed back her long hair.

"Please to meet you" She said smiling a bit. The mermaids turned away from her and pulled on Peter's arms.

"Please, tell us a story" They begged. Peter shook his head.

"Actually, we're looking for Wendy's brothers, two small boys. Have you seen them" He asked. Before they could answer, Isabelle motioned for them to come take a look. She was peering through a hole in a large rock. Peter and Wendy flew over and saw Captain James Hook, Mr. Smee and two other pirates, rowing a little boat into Skull Cave. They had John, Michael and a girl Wendy had never seen before.

"Let's go" Peter whispered, heading back to the hideout. Wendy was confused why he was going in the opposite direction, but she had no choice but to trust him.

Captian Hook had his pirates chain the three children in the water. When the tide got higher, they would drown. Michael whimpered a bit and Tigerlily whispered soothing words. She struggled against her chains, but they held fast. The water was rising and she was afraid that Peter might not make it to free them. Captain Hook left to attend to some business, leaving Smee and another pirate to watch the children.

Peter and Wendy flew to Skull cave after retrieving swords from the hideout. Peter asked Wendy to stay put, and if anything should happen, to fight, but to leave Hook for him. Wendy nodded and watched as Peter flew inside the cave. Suddenly she heard footsteps and hid. Hook stepped outside and looked around. He was obviously looking for Peter, Wendy realized that her brothers were being used as bait. She watched Hook for awhile, wondering what she should do. She kept hidden, so that he would not notice her in the shadows.

Tigerlily was starting to get worried as the tide came up nearly to her mouth. She tried to remain calm. Suddenly they heard Hook's voice.

"Mr. Smee?" The voice was much like Hook's but there was something else there.

"Is that you captain?" Mr. Smee asked. He and the other pirate looked at each other.

"Brimstone and gall, man. What do you think you're doing?" The voice asked. Mr. Smee was confused.

"Well, we put em in the water, like you said, cap'n" Smee replied. The voice was silent for a moment.

"Set them free" It said suddenly. Smee and the other pirate were astonished.

"Set em free?" Smee echoed.

"Set them free, or I'll plunge my hook in you" The voice said. Tiger Lily could have laughed. She knew by now that it was none other than her good friend Peter Pan, imitating the voice of the fiercsome Hook. Mr. Smee and his partner quickly unchained the children. At first the three didn't know what to do, until they heard Captain Hook returning.

"Duck" Tiger Lily whispered and the three of them ducked underneath the water, so as not to be seen.

"Mr. Smee! Where are the children?" Hook asked. Now the pirates were really confused.

"We let em go, just as you said" He replied. Now it was Hook's turn to be confused. Suddenly they heard the voice again and Hook knew instantly that it was Peter and began searching for the boy who was unaware of the imminant danger as he taunted his foe. It was Wendy who saw Hook creeping up behind Peter.

"Peter! Look out!" She shouted. Peter flew out of the way as Hook leapt at him. Pirates leapt out and engaged the children in battle. Tiger Lily and John ran toward the black gate and tried to lift it while Wendy fought the pirates with her sword. Peter flew through the air, laughing as though it were a game. One of the pirates knocked the sword from Wendy's hand, leaving her defensless. Peter saw this and swooped down, knocking the pirate into the water. Wendy slipped into the shadows. as Tigerlily and John tried to lift the heavy iron gate a pirate snuck up behind them, ready to stick his sowrd into the indian princess. John whirled around and kicked the pirate in the shins, causing him to fall into the water. Tigerlily looked at John in a new light and kissed him on the lips for saving her.

Now, a kiss in Neverland is a very powerful thing. John turned as red as a tomato, lifted up his sleeves and pulled the lever, lifting the gate up, all by himself. Tiger lily was astonished.

"Let's go" John shouted. Wendy followed them as they ran through the gate and hopped into a boat. Wendy did a head check.

"Where's Peter?" She asked. They turned around, just in time to see that Peter had been caught by Hook, who was ready to plunge his hook into the boy. Wendy gasped. "We have to go back" She said. John and Michael began rowing back into the cave. Suddenly, they all heard the tick toch of a clock.

"Where is it coming from?" Michael asked. Suddenly, an enourmous crocodile surfaced. Wendy screamed, but The crocodile didn't seem interested in her at all. HE swam past the small boat and headed straight for Hook. Hook backed away and in a flash, Peter was on the row boat. He saluted Hook and the children rowed away from the cave laughing.  
"


	4. The Indians and the first Kidnapping

**Peter Pan Remix**

**A/N: This is a bit of both Cartoon and Live mixed together**

**Chapter Four:** The Indians and the first Kidnapping

That night there was a party held at the indian tribal camp. The chief, Strong Tiger welcomed them into his tribe as tribute for rescuing his one and only daughter. Tiger Lily smiled at John who blushed to the roots of his dark hair. She grabbed his hand and forced him to dance with her. It was then that Wendy noticed that Peter was slipping away. She followed him at a slow pace until he saw her and beckoned for her to come closer. She came to his side and saw that he was peering at a lovely fairy dance that the king and queen fairy were doing. Wendy looked at Peter shyly and he took her hand. Ever so slowly they began to dance, unaware that they were being watched as they rose into the air. Wendy was breathless as she twirled on empty space, with not a care in the world.

Captain Hook happened upon the spetacular sight and was awed in spite of himself. He noticed the tiny fairy Tinkerbelle watching as well and she was crying. He smirked to himself. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. Peter seemed to really care for Wendy and that, Hook thought would be his undoing. He snatched Tinkerbelle from the leaf she was sitting on and left as quietly as he had come.

Peter was aware of the strange feeling that came to him and it startled and scared him a bit. He looked deep into Wendy's eyes.

"Wendy" He said hesitantly. Wendy turned to face him.

"Yes" She inquired. He sighed heavily.

"Have you ever gotten a wierd feeling in the pit of your stomach?" He asked almost nervously. "Almost like you would do anything for someone, someone you hardly know" Wendy smiled.

"Yes" She said softly. "It is called Love. You must Love your sister, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes" Peter replied. "But this is different. This is a different feeling"

"That is love you have for someone outside your family" Wendy explained. "Someone, you think you can spend the rest of your life with." They floated towards the ground and Peter leaned towards her.

"I, I think I love you" He whispered leaning forward, but suddenly they heard a shout from Tootles.

"There you are! we thought we lost you" He shouted. Peter sighed as Wendy turned back to wave at the boys. For the next few days, The Lost boys looked up to Wendy like a mother and she never had a spare moment alone, so, One evening, Wendy slipped away from the hideout, unseen and unnoticed. She wandered through the woods, gathering flowers to make a wreath for her hair, when she felt that she was being followed. She turned quickly and screamed when she saw 2 pirates gaining on her. She didn't even have time to run as one of the pirates sprayed something in her face.

When Wendy woke up, She realized that she was aboard the Jolly Roger. Captain Hook was playing the piano and when he saw that she was awake He grinned.

"Hello My dear" He said in a smooth voice. "It's nice of you to join me" Wendy glared at him and said nothing.

"Please, have a seat" He said, gesturing to a comfortable chair. Gazing at him suspiciously, she slowly sat down in the chair.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked, fearfully. Hook feigned a surprised look.

"Why would I want to do anything to you?" He asked. Wendy frowned.

"I know exactly what you're up to" She snapped. "You plan to use me to lure Peter here. well it won't work" She stood up angrily.

"No need to get upset" Hook said. "We can do it the easy way or the hard way" He didn't notice that Wendy was backing towards the edge of the boat.

"How about no way" She said, jumping off the boat. As she plunged into the water, she felt cold and remembered that she couldn't swim. She closed her eyes. At least Peter would be safe, She thought. As she lost conciousness, she felt herself rising to the surface.

When Wendy woke up, She was surrounded by concerned people. Peter was holding her hand and it looked as though he has been trying not to cry.

"Are you okay?" John asked worriedly. Wendy smiled.

"I am, but what happened? I thought I was going to drown" She told them.

"Croc saved you" Peter explained. Wendy was confused.

"Who's Croc?" She asked. Michael spoke up excitedly.

"He's the big crocodile that went after Hook." He said.

"Why were you so far in the water?" Peter asked. "And don't tell me you were swimming!" Wendy sighed.

"Hook kidnapped me" She said. "He planned to use me as bait to lure you to his ship, so, instead of letting him use me, I jumped off the ship" She said is as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Peter shook his head and turned to the others.

"Hook still doesn't know where we live, from now on no one leaves the hideout unless it is an absolute must." He commanded. But he was wrong. Hook had discovered their location from a small fairy, still angry at Peter and Wendy, who wanted revenge, sweet revenge.


	5. A Moonlight Dinner

**Chapter Five:** A Moonlight dinner

Peter wanted to do something really special for Wendy. She was a remarkable girl and he knew that the feeling he had was love. He was scared that she would one day return home and forget all about him and the lost boys. He knew she had parents and she might get homesick, but it still bothered him so he confided in John, hoping that John could help him.

"Why don't you prepare a dinner for her" John suggested. Peter thought about this.

"What kind of dinner?" He asked curiously. "I am a bit new at this" John smiled.

"Just a moonlight dinner underneath the stars" John explained. "Tell her how you feel and enjoy the evening. I can help you prepare it if you like" Peter smiled at his new friend.

Wendy was reading in Peter's chair when Isabelle entered the room.

"Wendy, Peter has a surprise for you" Isabelle told her. "But first, we must give you a make over" Now you must think that Wendy would look like a heathen, but Isabelle knew alot about fashion from her Mermaid friends.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked, standing up. She noticed that Isabelle had something behind her back. Pulling it out, Isabelle showed her a dress. Wendy gasped. The dress was very beautiful.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"The fairies spun it out of silk worm, leaves and fairy dust" Isabelle replied. The dress was long and a dark deep green with gold dust all over it. there were maching slippers made from the bark of the Mother Dove tree. Once Wendy was dressed, Isabelle french braided her hair.

"You look wonderful" The lost boys told her when they inspected her. Wendy smiled as John led her out of the hideout. He led her to a secret clearing where a table was set for too with candles. Peter was standing there waiting for her. He held out a hand and she took it. Niether noticed when John left to go back to the hideout.

"What is all this?" Wendy asked. Peter smiled.

"I wanted to do something special for you" He told her as they sat down. Wendy ate and the food was delicious. After the meal, they stared up at the stars.

"Wendy, I want to show you something" Peter told her. He took the pendant off and held it out to her.

"This is beautiful" She said softly, running her fingers over it.

"It is solid gold" Peter replied. "My mother gave it to me before she died" Wendy turned to face him.

"Is that why you came here?" She asked. Peter nodded.

"After Mum died, My father left and they were going to put Isabelle and I in seperate orphanages. We were scared and we wanted to stay together , so we ran away and met Tinkerbelle who took us to Neverland, where she lived. We have lived here ever since. Most of the lost boys were abandoned or run away children. Anyway, I give this pendant to you now" He said softly, putting it around her neck. Wendy threw her arms around Peter and kissed him, before realizing what she was doing. She pulled away and they both blushed. Just then Michael ran into the clearing. His hair was mussed up and his shirt was torn.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Wendy asked, the moment forgotten.

"Everyone has been captured" Michael cried out. "I was hiding from John so they didn't find me" Peter stood up.

"Hook has gone too far this time" He said. "Let's go."


	6. I do believe in faries

**Chapter Six:** I do believe in fairies

Peter, Wendy and Michael ran back to the secret hideout, which was trashed. Peter searched the hideout for a sign.

"We should take our medicine before we go" Peter told them. "It will give us strenth" Wendy nodded. They couldn't know that Hook had slipped a deadly poison into the medicine bottle.

* * *

After Tinkerbelle had led the pirates, to Peter's cove, Hook had grabbed her and locked her in a glass case. Tink realized that she had been foolish, when she heard Hook say that he had a poisonus surprise for Peter. tears filled her eyes, for there was no way she could help her friend. Suddenly she spotted a very small hole in a corner of the case. Using all her might she slipped out through the hole, and flew frantically towards the hideout.

* * *

Wendy took the bottle and carefully poured out three tablespoons each in a small glass. Peter lifted his to his lips but Tinkerbelle zoomed through the window and drank the medicine before he had a chance. Peter glared at the small fairy angrily, but then the three children noticed that she seemed to be getting weak. She fell to the table and stumbled a bit.

"Tinkerbelle?" Peter said softly, kneeling by the table. She looked up at him and smiled gently. Then her light faded and her body became cold as ice. Tears filled Peter's eyes.

"oh no" Wendy whispered. Michael clung to her, unsure of what was going on.

* * *

Isabelle glared angrily at Captain Hook, but the older man simply smirked.

"What will you do to us?" She asked haughtily. Hook grinned.

"your little friends shall walk the plank, right after you" He told her. Isabelle tried to squelch her fear for the sake of the lost boys.

"It will be okay" she tried to assure them. The pirates laughed heartily at her attempt. "You won't get away with this. Peter will save us" No sooner were the words out of her mouth, that the sky grew stormy and they heard a shrill wailing voice across the sea.

"The boy must be dead" Hook sneered. "No one can save you now" tears filled Isabelle's eyes.

* * *

Peter carried the small fairy outside and laid her on the ground. His sobs were loud and racked his body. Wendy placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She leaned down.

"I do believe in fairies" She whispered in his ear. Peter looked up at her than back at Tinkerbelle.

"I do believe in fairies" He repeated her words. "I do believe in Fairies!" Wendy and Michael joined him in the chant.

"I do believe in fairies, I do, I do" Peter shouted the words to the heavens.

* * *

A flash of lightning cracked through the sky. Isabelle looked up, her face streaked with tears.

"I do believe in fairies" She said softly. Hook turned to face her.

"What?" He hissed.

"I do believe in fairies" She said it a bit louder. "I do, I do" The lost boys seemed a bit confused, but they soon joined her chanting. Hook scowled as even his pirates seemed caught up in the moment.

* * *

Peter kept chanting till his voice was hoarse.

"Peter look!" Wendy exclaimed. Peter looked down at the small fairy and saw that some of the color was coming back into her body. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, a smile on her face.

"Oh Tink, you're alive!" Peter exclaimed, happily.


	7. A daring Rescue

**Chapter Seven:** A daring rescue

Hook scowled when he saw the sky clear up.

"He's Alive!" He barked angrily. All the noise stopped and Hook grabbed Isabelle by the neck. "Why is he? What is he? Tell us the story of Peter Pan" Isabelle was frightened but she tried not to show it.

"Once upon a time there was a boy who didn't want to grow up" Isabelle began. "So he flew away to Neverland."

"He must have been lonely" Hook sneered.

"He had me." Isabelle said. "and the lost boys" She dared not mention Wendy's name. Hook sneered again.

"Then why did he go to the main land?" Hook asked. Isabelle said nothing. Hook pushed her towards the plank. "Push in" He snarled. Mr. Smee stepped forward, but rather than be pushed, Isabelle jumped off the plank towards the dark and murky water. No splash could be heard and suddenly the faint tick tock of the crocidile's clock was heard.

"The crocidile must have eaten her whole" One of the other pirates said. Nibs face paled, but Tootles shook his head slightly. He knew that the croc would not have eaten Isabelle, Peter had to be behind it, of that he was certain. While the tick tock seemed to get closer and closer, none of the pirates notice Peter, Wendy, Michael and Isabelle when they landed gently on the deck. Peter grinned and flew off. Isabelle and Michael hid behind a very large Barrel.

Wendy crept below deck to the armory room and tried to open the case holding the swords but there was no key so she grabbed a lantern and smashed the glass.

Hook whirled around at the sound of breaking glass.

"Did you hear something?" He asked. The lost boys shook thier head, suddenly Peter dropped down right in front of Hook. The Pirate sneered.

"So, this is all your doing?" He asked. Peter grinned.

"Aye, James Hook. It is all my doing"

Wendy crept back up on deck and handed out the swords while Hook was occupied.

"Attack" Slightly shouted as the lost boys stood up as one. While the lost boys and the pirates fought, So did Peter and Hook. Of course Peter thought he has the advantage of flying, But Hook had already figured out the secret. He grabbed tinkerbelle as she was flying by and sprinkled pixie dust on his head. Peter looked shocked for a split second.

"You want to fly, lets fly" HE laughed as they flew around the ship.

"I know what you are" Hook said as they clashed swords.

"I am the best there ever was" Peter laughed again.

"Your life is a sad story, a tragedy" Hook replied.

"Me, Tragic?" Peter asked, laughing. Hook smirked.

"She'll Leave you Pan" Peter stopped in mid air. "Your Wendy will leave. Why should she stay, what have you to offer her?" Peter tried to fight, but the pain of Hook's words was too much. "Let's take a look into the past shall we. She's in her nursery, the window is shut"

"I'll open it" Peter cried.

"I'm afraid the window's barred" Hook replied.

"I'll call out her name" Peter said frantically.

"She can't hear you, she can't see you, She's forgotten all about you" Hook said softly.

"No! Wendy!" Tears filled Peter's eyes.

"There is another in your place, he is called husband" Hook whispered.

"Stop it!" Peter cried trying to fight, but Hook delivered the final blow and Peter fell to the deck of the ship. All motion on the ship stopped as everyone turned to stare. Hook grabbed Peter by the kneck.

"you will die alone and unloved" he said, throwing Peter to the ground. Just before he could plunge his hook into Peter's heart, Wendy grabbed his arm.

"That's not true" She spat. Hook sneered at her.

"Well, well, well. LEt's let wendy say one final goodbye" He said throwing her next to Peter. Wendy turned to face Peter, tears in her eyes.

"I love you Peter, I always have" She whispered, kissing him gently on the mouth. "I'll never leave you" Hook grabbed Wendy and Pulled her away and Peter began to glow.

"brace yourselves lads" Slightly said.


	8. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter Eight:** Home sweet Home

Everyone watched as Peter shot up to the sky looking happier than he ever had before.

"No! I have won!" Hook shouted flying up to where Peter was. Peter grinned at him.

"You are old" He said, pointing his sword at the pirate.

"But I won" Hook protested, swinging his sword at Peter. Peter blocked the attack and sent Hook reeling back into the sail.

"Old" Michael repeated grinning.

"And…." Peter spun Hook around with his word. "Alone!"

"Alone" Slightly whispered. Peter pushed Hook out over the open water where the crocodile was waiting. Hook was slowly being grounded due to the unhappy thoughts Peter and the others were feeding him. Hook desperately tried to stay in the air.

"No!" He shouted. "I won. Me!" Peter smirked.

"Done for!" Wendy and Isabelle said together.

"Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts." Hook whimpered. "Ripping! Killing! Killing!Choking! Lawyers! Dentists!" The lost boys grinned and began repeating the three words.

"Old! Alone! Done for! Old! Alone! Done for! Old! Alone! Done for!" No matter what Hook said, it could not keep him in the air, and he fell straight into the crocodile's mouth. Everyone cheered.

"Brimstone and gall! Silence, you dogs!" Everyone turned around slowly to see Peter, wearing Hook's hat. He grinned. "Or I'll cast anchor in you." Wendy smiled at him as the lost boys danced around, happy to be rid of Hook at last. The ship took off into the air with the help of the fairies. Isabelle noticed Peter sitting by himself, below deck, so she sat next to him.

"Is anything wrong?" She asked. Peter sighed.

"I can't ask Wendy to stay" He said. "She has parents who love her"

"Do you really love her Peter?" She asked. Her brother nodded.

"Then you should go live in England" She told him. Peter turned to look at her.

"But we promised each other that we would never grow up" He said.

"Than maybe it's time to break that promise" Isabelle replied. "Growng up does not mean that we have to forget Neverland or that we have to be serious all the time." Peter knew in his heart that Isabelle was right. It was time to stop being a child and to grow up. Wendy was standing by the railing of the ship when Peter joined her.

"Did you mean what you said before?" He asked.

"Every word" She said turning to look at him. "I will stay if you want me to"

"I don't want you to" Peter said. "Because Isabelle and I have decided that it is time to return to England and grow up" Wendy flung her arms around him. They arrived at the Darling home shortly after midnight. Mrs. Darling was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery when the hoard of kids arrived.

"Oh my" She said. Her face lit up at the sight of her three children and she pulled them into her arms. "George, come quickly!" She called.

"I'm coming! What is it?" Mr. Darling stopped when he saw them. Aunt Millicent also came into the room and there was a joyous reunion.

"Mother, Father, I would like to introduce the Lost Boys" Wendy said proudly, standing up. "Peter and Isabelle" Her parents stood up and gazed at the children wonderingly.

"Hello" The boys said taking off their hats. Isabelle curtseyed.

"May I keep them?" Wendy asked sweetly. Her parents and aunt were speechless.

"Well, I-I..." Mr. Darling stammered. "I mean, the expense."

"Think of the neighbours." Aunt Millicent reminded them. Mr. Darling suddenly shook his head.

"Dash the neighbours!" He declared. "And dash the expense! Welcome to the family, children" Peter smiled.

"Thank you" He said graciously.

"Will this help the expense, Father?" Michael asked. Everyone stared at him as he poured out piles of gold from a worn out pillow case. Wendy smiled. The lost boys introduced themselves and there was a great rejoicing at the Darling household that night. Peter and the lost boys went to school and got an education, Isabelle became the top of her class. Peter eventually became a banker like Mr. Darling and he married Wendy. They had one daughter named Jane who dreamed of one day visiting Neverland, like her mother before her.


End file.
